


Kicking Back

by cac0daemonia



Series: Clone Wars: Reconstruction Corps AU [21]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Family Feels, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Reconstruction Corps AU, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Kix, Jesse, Ahsoka, and Rex get to relax with some beers after a long day of work. Reconstruction Corps AU.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & Ahsoka Tano, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-6116 | Kix & Ahsoka Tano, CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Clone Wars: Reconstruction Corps AU [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048891
Comments: 32
Kudos: 278





	Kicking Back

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Crystalshard wrote a little fic to go with this and I'm just over the moon!! [R&R (stands for Ryloth and Reconstruction)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458788)
> 
> +++
> 
> This image popped into my head as I was falling asleep a couple weeks ago and wouldn't leave me alone. It's an "everyone lives/nobody dies (Except Palps and Krell)" canon-divergent AU.
> 
> The war ends, the clones eventually attain full citizenship, and the GAR is disbanded or made voluntary. Over the course of some massive governmental reorganization, the new United Republic secures back pay for all clones, according to their previous service/rank
> 
> The clone commanders and some other clone officers get together with the Jedi they serve alongside to try and figure out a path forward for the clones. Wolffe suggests to Plo that, if the Jedi can help with the logistics of setting up a new organization, perhaps the clones who are interested could take on a role similar to that of the 104th Battalion, who did a lot of extraction and search and rescue missions for the GAR. They could shift the focus to aid work: delivering food and medical supplies, providing medical care, helping rebuild cities and towns destroyed during the war, etc.
> 
> Plo and the rest of the 104th love this idea, so Wolffe talks it over with the other commanders, then Plo and Wolffe propose it to the Jedi Council, and they collaborate to work out details. It doesn’t take much to sway the Council to open the Jedi Service Corps to the clones, who generally show the same dedication to desire to help others that the Jedi hold dear. There were previously four branches: the Agricultural Corps, the Medical Corps, the Educational Corps, and the Exploration Corp. There is some discussion about shifting the purview of the Medical Corps, which was the smallest branch of the Service Corps, to include aid work. However, it’s decided that a new branch, the Reconstruction Corps, will be created, run by a committee of five clones, five Jedi, and three advisors from the Senate.
> 
> The United Republic will foot the bill for supplies and transportation. Having dissolved war profiteering entities like the Trade Federation, Techno Union, etc. and seized most of their assets, as well as revoking the former Republic's contract with the Kaminoans to produce more clones, the UR actually has funds available for peaceful endeavors. Utilizing some of the GAR ships that survived the war, teams of clones, Jedi, and civilians travel to planets or systems impacted by the war and provide what relief they can.
> 
> So anyway, in this particular scene, set at some nebulous point in the future, Kix, Rex, Jesse, and Ahsoka are relaxing after a long day of work. You might notice that Kix has a red vest while the others wear white vests. Since he’s a very experienced combat medic, he leads one of the sub-units in this team. It turns out that, generally, clone medics, engineers, and those who dealt with supply logistics end up being team leads. And of course their former military rank doesn’t impact their current work, so it’s not unusual to see a former captain working under a clone who might have been low-ranking in the GAR. The same goes for many of the Jedi who join the Reconstruction Corps, as they, for the most part, never learned many of the skills that are most useful in this line of work.
> 
> The Service Corps has traditionally been reserved for non-ranking Jedi who either didn’t pass their Initiate trials, or weren’t chosen by masters before the age of 13. After the war, though, many Jedi Knights and some Masters are eager to get away from Coruscant and politics. So while it isn’t necessarily a common sight, given the reduced numbers of Jedi left after the war, it isn’t unheard of for a Knight or Master to take instructions from a clone who might have been a private in the GAR.
> 
> Big thanks to [Crystalshard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalshard/pseuds/Crystalshard) for help brainstorming! <3 I have some other details worked out, but this is the basic info behind the image, anyway. :)
> 
> [Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/0Fobyzli13k)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia)

Small:

Large:


End file.
